Neighbors
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: a New neighbor just came into the Neighborhood of Naruko Haruno. What she didn't know is that her new neighbor is also her new co-worker.
1. New friends

_**I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. Why am I doing this? Well ever since I wrote down Sora and Kaito's wedding, I decided to write a new series of oneshot starring both Sora and her family but with Naruko as her neighbor. This is gonna be in a different universe than the "Refinding a lost love" universe. Naruko still has a job as a sports commonnator, only not only she's been married to Sakuro since college but I am, for the first time ever changing everyone's gender. I know some don't like and I'd be lying if I said it's not weird, but I enjoy writing these characters and I don't know why. In case you want to know genderswapped Shinachiku's name. It's Shinra and her brother is named Hana. I just wanna let you know that I accept requests. If you're intrested in a oneshot then either review or PM me. With that said... enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a bright and sonny day at the Haruno's household as Naruko, Sakuro and their two children named Shinra and Hana are playing basketball on their driveway. Naruko just scored a basket as she and her son 6 year old son Hana, just tied the basket against her husband Sakuro and her 10 year old daughter Shinra.

"All right, honey." Said the 6'0 tall pink haired man with a built muscle. "Whoever makes the next basket wins today's game."

"And whoever wins this game, chooses what we're having for dinner." Naruko said to him. Sakuro grinned.

"Right. Since you scored, you check." Sakuro said as he passed it to Naruko. Naruko passed it backed. Sakuro bounced it a couple of times while backing the post before seeing his teammate/daughter Shinra open with Hana in front of them. He attempts to pass it to Shinra but Hana intercepted it then he bounces it to his mother. Naruko drove to the basket and laid it in.

"All right!" Cheered the blond mother. "21-20. We win."

"All right, tacos!" Exclaimed the little boy. The family just chuckled as Hana gave his mother a high five. Sakuro then noticed something new happening next door.

"It looks liket the new neighbors are here." He said, as he pointed next door and showed them a moving van. A moment later van parked right beside the driveway.

"That must be their van." Said Naruko.

"Let's go meet them." Suggested Hana. The Family agreed as the new neighbors got out of their car. Out came a man who appears to be 6'0 the same height as Sakuro. He has dark red short hair. He is wearing a green colored shirt, blue pants and black tennis shoes. The person who came out next is a woman with shoulder to mid-back brown spiky hair. Out came the back seat door is a little boy whom seems to be the same age as Hana. And another boy followed him only the boy whom seems to be his brother looks to be the same age as Shinra. They noticed the Harunos and walked over to them.

"Hi, welcome to the Neighborhood. I'm Naruko Haruno and this is my husband Sakuro, and my daughter Shinra and my son Hana." The brown haired woman grinned and shook her hand.

"Wait... did you say Naruko Haruno?" The man asked. Naruko quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" The man gave a chuckle.

"I am your new co-worker." He Exclaimed. Naruko's eyes widen. She remembers that the manager told her that her new co-host is moving in.

"Wait... you're Kaito Lockhart?" She asked.

"Yep." The man named Kaito confirmed. "This is my wife Sora." He then pointed to the taller boy. "Our oldest son is named Yoshi and our young son is named Jou. Shinra blushed at the sight of Yoshi.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jou greeted.

"Nice to meet you all too. They told me I will have a new co-host. I just never thought he would be my next door neighbor." Naruko joked. "So anyway would you like to come for dinner? We're having tacos."

"Yeah because me and my mom winning the basketball game." Hana cheered which made Shinra scowl. Sora laughed.

"Sure... But first, we're gonna unpack but we'll come by... in what time?" Naruko checked her watch and it said it was 4:00.

"We'll I'm cooking at 4:30 so, how about 6:00?"

"6:00 sounds good." Kaito said.

"Well,we better start unpacking then." Sora said as she and family left. Naruko and her family waved goodbye. After the Neighbors were gone, she looked at her watch.

"Well I better starting cooking dinner." She said as she walks inside to start cooking.

* * *

"All right..." Muttered Naruko who was finishing putting the cheese on the tacos. She then puts everyone's plates on the table, including her new neighbors. She rushes over to the living room then opens door to find that the Lockhart are in front of them.

"Hi, come on in. I just set dinner" She greeted. She then shows them to the dining room.

"Sakuro, Kids! Dinner! And the new neighbors are here." Sakuro and the kids came downstairs, they said their blessings then they chowed down their food. Naruko then cleared her voice after chewing down a taco. She then cleared her voice.

"So, Sora... how long have you and Kaito been married?" That question surprised Sora little but she smiled at she held her husband's hand and squeezed it.

"It's been 13 years this May since we've been married. How about you?" She asked.

"Sakuro and I got married on June 13th 2006." Naruko replied.

"Oh... we got married in the same year. Just different months. What kind of wedding did you have?" All four children groaned because they hate hearing about their parents love lives. Hana jumped from his chair then turned to his mother.

"Can I show Jou my room? I wanna show him my toys."

"Yeah, Mom." Jou agreed. "Can I?"

"Sure, Jou. I'll let you know when it's time to go." Both kids rushed upstairs. Shinra was the next one who got out.

"Can I show Yoshi my room as well? I wanna show him my new PS4 game." Naruko smirked. She has feeling her and new friend will add something in the future so she nodded.

"Sure." Shinra mouthed thank you then leads her new friend upstairs.

"Don't forget to leave the front door open!" Called Sakuro. Shinra facepalmed then walks upstairs with her new friend. Naruko turns back to her friend to continue her conversation.

"So... how did you first meet?" She asked Sora. Sora and Kaito gave each other a loving look.

"We met in college. I was a student for cooking. Kaito was a major in sports broadcasting."

"She's a chef. You should try her cooking. Anyway, I was late on my way to my second class." Kaito explained. "I was in a hurry while she finished her cooking class. Like I said, she's a really good cook." Sora blushed.

"Kaito... stop it. You're embarrassing me." Sora said, blushing while rubbing her hair.

"But it's true." Kaito said. "I mean it. You've got to try her cooking sometime."

"Okay, we will." Sakuro said.

"Anyway. I wasn't watching where I was going. I heard someone called my name." Kaito said. "I looked around, not watching where I was going, when suddenly I bumped into someone. He apologized to me, I brushed it off while picking up my papers I was about to thank him but when I first saw his face, my world changed forever. I mean it. Something about that person in front of me His beautiful Red hair. His gorgeous face and his handsome smile, I felt a cupid arrow strike. He offered to walk me to class, I stammered but accepted. We talked to each other while walking then as soon as I got to class."

"I asked her out right away." Kaito filled in. "I thought this girl I bumped into looked pretty so I did what my heart told me to do and was pleasantly suprised that she said yes. Our first date was at Buffalo wild wings. It may not have been the most romantic but she always said that doesn't matter."

"He's right." Sora agreed. "My twin sister always made fun of that he took me to a sports bar but as long as I have fun at the date, I don't care where he takes me. As long as I am with the man I love, I could care less on how fancy the restaurant was." Naruko smiled at the couple squeezing their hands. The Lockhart Matriarch turned to Naruko.

"What about you? How long have you known your husband?" Naruko gave a sweet giggle.

"Ever since we were babies. It's not as exciting as you two first met but our parents were best friends thus we became best friends but we didn't date until we were in the 8th grade."

"I see." Said Kaito. "And what do you do for a living?"

"I am a sports doctor." Sakuro answered. "I work both the University of Kentucky Football and basketball teams. I make sure the players aren't completely injured. I also teach doctors at the University.

"Fascinating." Said Kaito. "I bet it's really hard to keep up with these players. Do you tell them how to keep getting physical or do they have trainers?"

"They have trainers. Luckily coach made sure to hire the best trainers in the country."

"I bet..." Kaito exclaimed he then turns to Naruko. "So have the head producer come up with a title for our title, yet?" Naruko was surprised by that question.

"Well I really haven't thought about that. I mean, I thought my boss Mike would tell me but he thought I should name it since I am the head of the show but I was more worried about the topics we should talk about. He also said that if you have any ideas to spice up the show then you should talk it over with me and he may consider it."

"Well... since it's a 2 hour show, I thought about the first two segments, we talk about the main topics of the day." Kaito explained.

"I agree but I wanna add something new to sports morning talk shows." Naruko said. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"I thought that maybe on some days we should have sports trivia and whoever wins gets tickets to a game."He suggested. Naruko puts her hand on chin.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." She snaps her fingers. "How about this? On Fridays we have movie of the week. It would be like a Siskel and Ebert only instead of only movies they see in theaters, we talk about the movies we watched whether it be theaters or at home . On Thursday nights, we watch a movie with our familes then we say our opinions of the movie."

"Good thinking, Naruko. And since we're neighbors, how about we have our show be called "Neighbors?" Naruko rubbed her chin before she grins at her co-host.

"I love that name. Neighbors. It adds to our personalities." After they finished dinner, The two couples sat at the table talking about their jobs until it was 8:30. The Lockhart calls to their kids and they started to come down. The Harunos greeted the Lockhart outside. Kaito shook Sakuro's hands.

"Well, It's time for us to hit the hay. It nice to meet you." Kaito said.

"You, too." Said Sakuro. Maybe some weekend, we can have a get together. Whether it's a just us guys, a double date or a family outing, let's do it." The Lockhart nodded in agreement and head off home. Naruko and Sakuro sees their neighbors making it to their new home. Sakuro wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakuro spoke.

"Yeah..." Naruko agreed. "Whenever you have good feelings, it's always mean that you are right."

"Well I don't know about that." Sakuro said. "But I was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Naruko. Her husband didn't answer her instead, he kissed her lips gently. She returned the kiss despite blushing. Once they had enough they stopped to catch their breath.

"That you were the right woman for me." Sakuro smiled at his wife as he takes her hand and leads her to their bed.

* * *

After dinner with the Haruno family. Sora and Kaito was getting ready for bed. After tucking Jou in. Sora undressed herself then she puts on her nightgown. She removed her makeup as her husband joined her after unpacking some of his clothes for tomorrow.

"Well... I have everything ready for the show."

"Good." Sora said. Kaito turned to his wife. "So, after your job interview at Destiny Island's grill, what do you say you and me go sight seeing the town? Seeing that the kids don't start school till next week and My show isn't till Monday. Just the four of us." Sora smiled and kissed her husband's cheek.

"I would like that." Kaito smiled and gives her a small kiss then released her lips.

"I love you, Kaito but that was pathetic." Kaito was about to question her then suddenly, Sora crashed her lips onto his. Kaito holds her hips while Sora has her arms around his neck as they are making out. After their makeout. Sora gave her husband one more kiss.

"Good night, honey. I love you."

"I love you too." He answered back. He has a feeling that this is gonna be an exciting new life and with his family and new friends just made it better.

* * *

_**And that's the first oneshot of Neighbors. Next chapter is meeting other characters like Naruko's best friend Satsuki and Sora's sister Roxanne. Don't worry, I'll keep them in character. I'll also write Gender swapped Minato and Kushina soon.**_


	2. A day in town

_**This one-shot will be about their day at the town and Roxy and Satsuki will be in it. Only this time, Sora will start at the beginning. After this chapter is their TV show. I'll have the origins to Naruko's job here, too. **_

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep. _Sora yawned and turned the alarm clock off. She opened her eyes to see her husband Kaito stretching his arms. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles at the lovely sight in front of him.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, you." The Lockhart Couple kissed each other on the lips. It was a short and sweet one, too.

"So.. what's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Well... after my job interview at Destiny Island's Grille, Naruko and I are taking the kids out for school shopping. and she's picking out outfits for the show." Sora said. "Speaking of which, since you can't shop to save your life, I'm buying your clothes as well. Since you're gonna be on TV, Not that you don't look good but you need to look Presentable." Kaito laughed and pecked his wife's cheek.

"Your right. I guess I'll stay here and write segments for our show while you ladies have fun." Sora playfully pushed her husband off the bed. She then jumps off the bed, walks to the bathroom to take her shower. After her shower, she dressed in a black suit and pants with white blouse. She puts on her makeup. She then walk downstairs to see her husband finish cooking and her two sons patiently waiting for Breakfast. Once Sora sat at the table, Kaito put the plates on the table.

"So what's cooking?" She asked.

"Eggs, Lego Waffles and sausage links." Kaito answered. Sora grinned.

"Yummy." But before she could eat a single bite. She heard her phone ring. (Her ringtone is the Avengers theme) She picked her phone out to see who's calling. She smiled at the ID. She pushed the green button and answered the Caller's name.

"Hey, Roxy." Roxy or Roxanne is Sora's younger sister. Sora is older by 4 years.

"Hey, Big sis. How was the move?" Roxanne asked from the phone.

"Not too bad." She answered. "Surprisingly we unpacked the whole house in one day."

"Cool. Did you get the job yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't even interviewed yet. Once, though I Finish my breakfast. I'll be on my way." Sora answered.

"You'll get it. After all, you were the best cook in your last job at the bistro." She told her big sister. Sora beamed.

"You're right. After all cooking is my passion." She said as she kissed the air. "So how is the new mama feeling?"

"Oh... Mika is such a sweetheart... when she's not crying at 3 A.M."

"Oh.. I know what that's like." Sora giggled as she put her hand on forehead.

"But it's an experience I would not trade for anything else in the world. Namanine and I are blessed to have such a wonderful daughter."

"Yeah." Sora looked at the clock and read it was 10:30.

"Oh, Roxy. I better go. I'll call you later." After her phone call, she gobbled down her breakfast. After she puts the plate in the sink, she runs to her folder that was on the bar. She opens to see her resume. Once she puts it in her purse she puts her shoes on. She walks over to Kaito and the boys who are still eating their breakfast.

"Okay... I'm gonna go to my interview right now." She turned to her sons. "Boys, we're going shopping after my interview with Mrs. Haruno and her kids, okay?"

"Okay." Jou and Yoshi said in unison. Sora ruffled Jou's hair then she gave Yoshi a fist bump. Finally she gave her husband a goodbye kiss then walks out the door.

* * *

_Destiny Islands Grille 10:30 A.M._

* * *

"This is why I should have this job." Sora explains to the employer named Mr. Hags. "At my last job at Louisville I was named top chef at Uncle's Bistro."

"Uncle's Bistro." Mr. Hags rubs his chin. "I ate there last year. One of the best meals I had in a long time. How long have you worked there?"

"5 years running. My fellow employees and boss were sad I was leaving but my husband was offered the opportunity of a lifetime to star in his own TV show. At first he was hesitant but I told him, it was his dream to be hosting a sports talk show so he should go ahead and take it. Sure it was hard to move but I don't regret it because I love seeing him happy."

"I see. That's one point on your list. You are committed to your family. Just like me, I would anything for my wife and son." He takes out his wallet and shows a picture of him, a woman with medium length brown hair holding an infant that looks around 6 months old. Sora smiled.

"Cute kid. It brings back memories." She hands the picture back and continued telling him her background. After 20 minutes she finished her story. After a few minutes. Mr. Hags sighed before he offered his hand.

"Congratulations. You got the job." Sora was shocked. She didn't really think that it would happen right away.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, your resume is outstanding. You seem like a hard worker. You are respectful. The qualities I like in an employee. You start next Monday" Sora felt like she wanted to cry but kept her composure and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you sir. You will not regret this." She said said excitingly. She walks out and makes a woo. Mr. Hags laughed then he continued his work. As soon as she made to her car, Naruko takes her phone out and called the person she loves the most.

"Hello?"

"Kaito... I got the job." She exclaimed.

"What? That's great." Said Kaito. "Congratulations, babe."

"Thanks. After our shopping day, what do you say us and the Harunos celebrate by having dinner at Dave and Busters?" She asked.

"That's a great idea. I'm done working the notes for next week's show. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay, Kaito. I'm gonna come home, change clothes then take the boys and Harunos to the mall."

"Okay, Honey. I'll see ya tonight. Love ya."

"I love you too." She hangs up and drives her way back home.

* * *

After she got home, Sora changed her clothes. She is now wearing a t-shirt that says "Jedi Mom" some jeans and Tennis shoes. She then takes Jou and Yoshi to the Haruno's house. Sora knocked her next door neighbors house. The Lockhart family waited for a moment before The door opened and revealed Naruko opening it. She looks at her new neighbor with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Asked the Lockhart Matriarch.

"Sure. Just let me call Shinra and Hana." She said. Luckily Naruko didn't have too as both kids rushed downstairs. Naruko was checking out her Sora's outfit and gives it a smirk.

"Nice Shirt, there. You big Star Wars fan?"

"Totally. You?"

"Uh, Duh! It's one of my lifelong passions. Beside UK Basketball, of course."

"Me, too. I remember my mom showed me the original movies in 1996." Sora looked up and sighed. "Those were one of my best memories. Besides my wedding day and my boys being born that is."

"Same here." Naruko sighed.

"I like your outfit, too." Sora complimented. Naruko looked down. She was wearing a Kentucky Basketball 1996 National champions shirt and similar jeans.

"Oh, thanks. I bought it off the internet last year. I now have all the 8 championship t-shirts."

"Cool!" Sora said. She then looks at the 4 kids talking to each other. "Okay, guys. It's time to go to the mall." The kids nodded and walked ouf the house and to Naruko's Van.

* * *

It was quite a shopping day for both moms and their kids but as soon as they were done, they decided to take a break and eat at the mall. Sora and Jou had Tacos. Naruko and Hana had some Burgers and fries. The two older kids Shinra and Yoshi finished all of their food, walked over to their mothers.

"Hey, mom." Shinra spoke. "Can Jou and Yoshi go to the arcade with Hana and I?" Naruko looked at her new Neighbor/friend whom smiled. Naruko looked back at her daughter with a smile.

"Sure." She opens her purse and hands out 2 $20. "Here's twenty dollars, Shinra. Keep an eye out on your brother, we'll come get you as soon as we're done shopping.

"Okay."Shinra smiled.

"That means you too, Yoshi." Sora said. "Make sure your little brother doesn't get lost, too." Both kids nodded then they took the younger kids to the arcade. Hana yelled a loud woo but his sister shushed him. Both women chuckled as they continue to eat their lunch.

"Those kids." Sora said. "I bet you'll they be the best of friends. Especially Jou and Hana."

"Yeah." Agreed Naruko. "But I have a funny feeling about Shinra and Yoshi." Sora almost choked on her food.

"You mean..."

"Not right now." Naruko told. "Like when they're 15."

"Oh... good." Sora said. "Not sure if my baby is ready for dating."

"Me neither." Naruko agreed. "Well Sakuro would have a heart attack." That comment made both women laugh.

"Naruko!" A voiced called from behind. Naruko looked from behind and sees a dark haired woman wearing a white blouse and black jeans. Naruko smiled.

"Hey, Satsuki." The Woman named Satsuki walked towards Naruko and Sora's table.

"What's up?"

"I'm shopping for the kids for school." She pointed to Sora. "This is my new neighbor Sora. Her husband is my co-host."

"Oh." Satsuki said. "That's cool. It's nice to meet you." She then grabs a chair and joined the other two women at the table. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes." Sora said. "Two boys. One 12 and the other 7. "You?"

"Yes." She said as she opened her purse and hands a photo to Naruko's new neighbor. Sora takes a look at Satsuki who is holding a little boy that has the same duckbutt hair she does.

"My pride and joy Yami. He just turned three. Not too long ago." Sora giggled and hands the picture back to Satsuki.

"Well since we now each other, maybe our kids can have a play date."

"Good idea, Sora." Satsuki said. "We'll do it once every two weeks." Sora smiled in response.

"So Satsuki, where do you work?"

"I am a Meteorologist." She confirmed. I worked with Naruko, here for ten years."

"She's very good." Naruko spoke. "In fact, last year she was offered a job at the weather channel."

"Really?" Asked Sora. Satsuki nodded. "Why did you turn it down?"

"Because I lived her all my life." Satsuki answered. "Naruko and I knew each other since kindergarten. If I took that job now, I would leave her behind. I couldn't do that."

"Aw... That's sounds like my best friend Rika."

"Rika?" Naruko questioned.

"Yeah. like you Girls, she and I been friends since we were babies. Though we're not as close as we used to be now."

"Why?" Asked Naruko.

"She is in the Navy. She moved from our old hometown to Texas, 3 years ago. She's married to another soldier named Xion. They have 2 girls named Naomi and Mari."

"Really?" Satsuki said. "That's cool." She checked her clock then sighs frustratingly. "I gotta go. Gotta pick up Yami from the babysitter."

"Okay." Naruko nodded. "Tell him his Aunty Naru said hi." Satsuki smiled at her sister from another mother.

"You bet. See ya." She replied as she walked away from her best friend and new friend. Sora turns to Naruko who is finishing her drink.

"So... since I forgot to ask. Since she has a son, is Satsuki married?"

"Yes." Naruko said. "To my cousin Kain. They've been married for 7 years though. Satsuki didn't feel like she was the marrying type. She never even had a boyfriend until she met Kain. The reason she loved him is because he was the first guy to understand her. They dated the year I got married, then five years later, got married then had their son."

"Ohh... that's interesting. Where is Kain now?" Naruko's eyes lowered with her head down.

"Three years ago, there was a plane crash. Kain was one of the passengers." Sora's widen. She knows where this was going.

"The plane was on it's way from Boston to here. He was on a business trip. The crash happened near Philadelphia..." She couldn't say anything as a tear shed out of her eye. "There were no survivors." Sora, too teared up.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said." Naruko wiped her tears and smiled.

"Don't be. It was hard for her the past 2 years. Even though she's not over it, she went through it."

"That's good. It's what Kain wanted her to do." Sora said as she took another bite of her food. Naruko agreed with on that. After lunch, they walked to the arcade to pick up their kids. After that, they drove to where they see Kaito and Sakuro. After they ate their dinner(They had 20 pieces of Boneless wings and fries) They headed straight to the arcade. Naruko challenged Sora to the Mario Kart arcade. Sora won with Yoshi while Naruko used Luigi and finished in 2nd. Meanwhile Shinra was staring at clawing machine. It was a stuffed Pikachu doll. She squealed.

"Oh... I want that Pikachu in order for my collection." She then sighs. "But I am never good at the Claw Machine."

"But I am.." A Voice from behind her said. Shinra turned to see Yoshi with his arms crossed. "I could win it for you if you want."

"You would?" She asked. Yoshi nodded and insterted his money to the coin slot. He moved the claw to the middle then he dropped it. The claw grabs the Pikachu and into the prize slot. Shinra couldn't believe it as Yoshi smirked and gives it to Shinra. Shinra looked at for a moment before hugging her new friend. Yoshi stood for a moment before hugging her shoulders. Naruko and Sora sighed at the sight.

"I have a feeling in a few years, they will dance as the prom king and queen." Naruko smirked. Sakuro heard that and snarled.

"My baby girl's not dating till she's 30." Both wives laughed.

"Sure, honey. Whatever you say." Naruko said. After an hour, Both familes were pooped and decided to head on home. Once both Families were too tired to talk so told each other good night.

"Well, Naruko. I had a great day with you. You seem like a cool person." Sora said. Naruko and puts her hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sora. You too. What do you say sometime next week, you and I have a day together?" Joyus at that idea, Naruko nodded her head.

"I think that's a good idea. It depends on my schedule though."

"I understand." Naruko said. "We'll plan something about next week, deal?"

"Deal." The brunette woman agreed. They hugged each other good night and joined their families for a good night sleep.

* * *

_**And that should do it. Next chapter is the first episode of Naruko and Kaito's new show. After that requests. I'll even write a Christmas oneshot. Until then, good night and Happy Thanksgiving.**_


	3. Christmas Party

_**I was gonna write Naruko and Kaito's show but since it's Christmas time I decided to write this first. I wll introduce the characters family like Minako and Kushi. That's the names to genderbent MinaKushi. I will also have genderbent Cloti, Rokunami among others.**_

* * *

Christmastime. The one time of year where people get together. But this year is different for the Haruno family. Even though they invited their parents for their Christmas party like they always do, this is year they also invited their neighbors the Lockhart family was well. Not only that but their parents as well as Sora's sisters and brother in law. Sakuro's parents, however are on a Christmas cruise after winning it on a game show. At first they were reluctant but Sakuro insisted that they go on their once in a lifetime cruise. After finishing their show, Naruko and Kaito met both of their spouses who were taking off for their Christmas Vacation. They spent 1 hour and 30 minutes on their Christmas shopping. Once they were finished Naruko checked the time. It was Noon.

"Oh my God. I gotta get home and finish the turkey." She exclaimed. Sora checked the time too.

"Yeah, and I gotta wrap my present that I'm gonna give." She said.

"Okay... so, remember. The party starts at 7:00. Once we're all here, we'll have dinner then we open our gifts." Sakuro confirmed.

"Got it." Sora nodded as the Harunos and Lockhearts go their seperate ways. Lucky for Naruko that her parents will pick up the kids on their way from Eastern Kentucky. Once Naruko and Sakuro made it to their house, They get go to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Naruko puts the turkey in the oven then while Sakuro put the green beans in the pans. He also put the gravy in another pan and finally the corn. After an hour, Naruko checked the clock. It was 3:00 the turkey should be done soon. She goes to her husband who is relaxing in the living room, watching Christmas Vacation.

"I'm gonna take a shower, honey then I'm gonna put on my clothes. If I'm not back in an hour, please get the turkey out."

"Okay, honey." Sakuro smiled. Naruko pecked his lips then walked upstairs to their bathroom and takes a long shower. After her shower. She dried herself. She puts on her long sleeved heel length red dress with a Santa belt. She also had stocking earrings. After putting on some makeup, she walks downstairs to see her husband setting the food on table. She hugs him from behind. Sakuro smiled and turns around and gasps at her appearance.

"Wow... Naruko. You look so beautiful." He said to his wife. Naruko giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You look so handsome yourself." He grinned and pulled her closer to give her a passionate kiss. They kiss until they hear the doorbell ring. Naruko breaks the kiss and walks to open the door. Naruko grinned at the new guests. It was Four people. Two of them were her two children. She kneed down and hugged them. Shinra relucantly hugged her back but Hana hugged with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Sweetie. Mommy missed you both." The little boy grinned and hugged his mother back. Like his best friend Jou, they are both mama's boys.

"I missed you too, Mommy. Is Jou coming over?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Naruko confirmed. "But now you and your sister gotta get dressed nice for the party." Both kids nodded and rused upstairs.

"Mom, Dad!" She hugs her mother Minako Uzumaki. Like Naruko, she has blond hair and wears a ponytail. Only the difference is her eyes are green and doesn't have the marks on her face. She is wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. The man beside her is her husband Kushino. He was wearing a Red T-Shirt and blue pants. He is holding a bunch of gifts. She released her mother then hugged her father.

"Hi, Dad." She greeted. Kushino chuckled as he puts one of his gifts from one hand to another. He uses his free hand to hug his daughter.

"Hey, my little fox. How are you doing?"

"Great, won't you come in? Dinner's almost ready." She said. They both nodded and followed their daughter home. Kushino put the presents under the tree then sat on the couch with his wife joining him. Sakuro walks to his mother-in-law and hugs her. After that, he walks to his father-in-law and joins him on the couch.

"So, what time is the party?" Asked Kushino.

"It should start in about an couple hours." Sakuro answered. "Our neighbors the Lockharts should be here soon."

"Oh yeah." Kushino remembered. "Kaito Lockhart, your co-host is also your neighbor. I watch your show everyday. Especially since I retired." Kushino worked at the Grocery store for 30 years. Minako was a News Reporter until her retirement last year. Now They both retired after Hana was born because They wants to spend time with their two grandchildren. They sat in the living room and talked for a few moments until they heard the doorbell ring. Naruko runs to get it. She opens it to see the next guest. She smiled at the person in front. It was Sora, Kaito, their kids and 8 more people. Sora was wearing a green dress with Santa's face on her torso.

"Hey, Sora. Glad you're here." The brunette woman smiled.

"Thanks, I hope we're not too late." Naruko brushed it off.

"Oh no, you've made it just in time. Come on in guys." She leads the guests inside. Once they made it in, Naruko noticed the other guests as Sora introduced them.

"Naruko." Sora began as she was put her arms on an older spiky black haired woman's shoulder. She is wearing a Grinch shirt and blue jeans. And another on a man with braided hair.

"These are my parents Areis and Zakki Gainsborugh."

"Nice to meet you." She grinned. A black haired man offered his and shook Kushino's hand. He has long hair that was tied to a bun.

"Hello, I am Typhos Lockhart. This is my wife Cloudia." The woman with spiky blonde hair waved hi. She was wearing a sweater of Clark Griswold with his Santa hat.

"Hi." The woman Cloudia greeted. Minako grinned and shook the other blonde woman's hand. She then looks at two similar looking women, only one has a braided short tail, wearing a white shirt and black mini skirt. The other has similar spiky hair to Cloud's. She's wearing a Home Alone shirt with Kevin putting his hands on his cheeks. The pony tailed woman has her arms connected with a tall man with bright blonde hair and a loose pony-tail. And finally, standing besides Yoshi and Jou is two other children. One appears to be a two year old girl wearing a green dress and a white headband. The other is a 13 year old boy with a small spiky brown hair who is wearing a collard shirt with Khaki pants.

"Guys." Sora said. "I like to introduce you to my older sister Venus." She said, referring to the spiky haired one. "And that boy there is her son Ren." The boy and his mother gave Naruko a wave.

"And my sister Roxy and her husband Namanine."

"Hi." Roxy greeted. "Sora told me all about you so I was looking forward to meeting you."

"Nice to meet you guys, too." Naruko smiled. "Shinra and Hana will be down any minute." And right on cue, Hana came rushing down to his best friend Jou. They both gave each other a fist bump which made both of their mothers giggle.

"Hana, Sweetie." Naruko said. "Why don't you take Jou and Ren to the game room? We have almost everything. Nintendo switch, PS4, Board games Including Christmas themed ones." All of the kids beamed.

"Thanks mom." Hana said as he led all of the kids except for Yoshi. Sora was the only one to notice that he was still here.

"Yoshi, honey. Why didn't you join?" Yoshi gave his mother a slight blush.

"Uh... I was waiting for Shinra to come down." He answered.

Both mothers smirked at him. He may not admit it yet but he is developing a crush on the young Haruno. They've been friends since the Lockharts moved here 4 months ago. Speaking of which, It's been 5 minutes since Hana and the other kids left so Naruko called up.

"Shinra! Yoshi is here. Come on down." She called to her daughter.

"Coming, Mom!" Shinra replied. As soon as she came down, Yoshi's jaw dropped. Shinra is walking down wearing a red long sleeve t-shirt with black pants and black shoes. She stands in front of her best friend.

"Um... Hi, Yoshi." Shinra said.

"H-hi." He stuttered. Naruko and Sora just couldn't stop grinning. Shinra came to her senses and leads her friend downstairs.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes**__** later**_

Once she put all of the food on the table, Naruko called for the guests to come to the dining room. Once everyone settled in the table. Naruko tapped her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"All right, since it's my parents 40th Christmas together, why don't my dad say grace?"

"Grace?" Kushino said. "She passed away thirty years ago." That made everyone laugh. Once the laugh died, everyone closes their eyes and held hands. As Kushino starts the prayer.

"Dear Heavenly father, we thank you for this meal, we ask you to help nourish our bodies. We thank you for the Christmas season. We thank you for all the things we give and receive. We ask you to bless you that have a less fortunate Christmas than we do. I thank you for my family like my beautiful wife, daughter, son-in law grandchildren. I am also thankful for our new friends the Lockharts and the Gainsborughs. We ask you to bless those that are in need of you in his name we pray, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone coursed amen then they dug in. After dinner, Sakuro and Kaito leads the men and children to the living room while the women finished cleaning the kitchen.

"So, Roxy, what do you do for a a living?" Asked Naruko who finished washing the silverware while handing them to her mother.

"Well... I own my own ice cream parlor. I ran it for 5 years and is still going strong." Roxy said as she put the plates up.

"She makes the best ice cream." Sora bragged. "You should try it sometime." Naruko smiled.

"All right, If I ever come to your town, the first thing I would do is eat that ice cream. Venus what about you?" The older sister smiled.

"I am a Karate teacher. I work at a Dojo in Orlando."

"That's awesome."

"I've been a black belt teacher for 10 years. The first person I beat was my ex-husband." Naruko quirked an eyebrow but Venus waved it off.

"Long story short... he was a douche so we divorced three years ago." Naruko nodded as she changed the subject.

"Every Christmas since Sakuro and I got married, we always go to the Lexington soup kitchen and help the needy. We also gave out presents from the company. My boss loves giving out to those who are in need so this year, Kaito, Sakuro, Sora and the kids and I are going to televise our soup kitchen and have a segment for next week's show."

"Aww." Venus cooed. "That's very sweet of you guys to do that." Naruko thanked her in kind. After they finished with the dishwasher, the ladies joined their husbands at the living room. They all played Christmas charades where they have Christmas movie themes and Naruko and Sora were the best at it.

"All right..." Sakuro started. "Guess this movie." He took off his foot and pretended to stomp on sharp objects then he pretended to be electricuded. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"It's Home Alone 2." He gave her a somber look.

"How do you do it?" He asked. "I thought for sure you would say "Home Alone."

"Because I've been watching these movies, silly." Naruko giggled and kissed her husband's cheek. Everyone laughed at Sakuro's foolishness before Sora looked at the clock.

"Oh,look at the time, It's time to go." Naruko checked the clock to see that she was right. It was 8:30. Sora opened the game room door to call hers and her sister's children.

"Kids, it's time to go back home." The kids groaned but they didn't waste time as they all rushed upstairs. As they were getting ready, Yoshi stands beside Shinra.

"Well, Shinra, I had fun tonight. I hope next week, I get the Nintendo Switch and the new Zelda game and since you're the best Zelda player... I was wondering if..." Shinra put her hand on Yoshi's.

"I would be happy to help." Yoshi smiled. They heard someone cleared her voice. They looked up to see it was Yoshi's mother that wanted their attention. She pointed up the ceiling. They blush to see the mistletoe on top. Shinra giggled nervously.

"Well... It's like my grandma said "You can't break tradition." Both kids slowly touched lips, earning cooes and awws from the adults except for Sakuro. After 20 seconds they pulled back. They couldn't say anything, so Yoshi waved goodbye to his friend and followed his parents. Sora couldn't stop smirking at her son. She waves goodbye to her neighbor and leads her sisters back to her house. Shinra didn't say anything, she was still in awe of the kiss. Sakuro sighed. He didn't like seeing his daughter's first kiss. Sure Yoshi was a good kid but Shinra was still his baby girl.

"Oh great, I didn't want to give him the rules just yet."

"Oh, relax honey. It'll be five years before you interrogate him. Let them be kids right now." Sakuro sighed and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You're right, babe... you know this was a great Christmas. I'm glad we had this party. And I also love our neighbors."

"Yes." She nodded as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Sakuro pulled her head as the stared at each other. They leaned in for a kiss. They weren't under the mistletoe. It was just something they like to do every day.

* * *

_**And that's the end of the Christmas one-shot. Hope you enjoy it and hope you have a Merry Christmas, everybody.**_


	4. First show

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Naruto but I do own this story. This show iis based off of my favorite Sports Radio shows I listen to. It's called KSR. **_

* * *

This was it. The first show of what Naruko and Kaito hopes to be for long number of seasons. Naruko sighed, this wasn't the first time to be on TV. After all, she's been the head Sports Anchor for 10 years before she was given the opportunity to have her own show. She also knew that she couldn't do it without a co-host so she let her boss find and hired the perfect one. His name is Kaito and he is her new neighbor which drove them the inspiration for the title of their show. Kaito moved from Louisville. He too was an Sports anchor, only ever since he was in Sports Journalism, he always wanted to star in his old TV show. He was always wanted to have his way. She turns to her co-host who was reading topics on his sheet of paper with coffee on the table. He was wearing a dress shirt with a black coat and brown dress shoes. Naruko was wearing a blue jacket, a white blouse and jeans.

"So... what's the first topic today?" She asked.

"Well..." Kaito began. "I thought about our first topic is my career at WKLV. Then talk about my family then we talk about yours and then we talk about this year's UK football team. Sound good?"

"It does. Speaking of which, how do you see the team doing?"

"Well... I tell you when we get to that. Okay?" Kaito asked. Naruko nodded her head.

"Fair enough."

"Alright, places everyone! We're on in one minute!" Shouted the director. Naruko sits down on her chair with her co-host.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two…" The show's theme music started playing, the lights shined and the cameras were rolling. The background music played.

"Welcome to the Show Neighbors. Now here's our new Neighbors, Naruko Haruno and Kaito Keys." The Announcer introduced as the lights shined.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the new Sports Show of the season, 'Neighbors.' I'm Naruko Haruno."

"And I'm Kaito Keys. And I am very excited to be here." Kaito said.

"We're very excited to have you here, Kaito. Now usually this is the part of the show where we talk University of Kentucky sports and we'll get too but first, Kaito. We're gonna tell the audience about yourselves. Kaito, you go first." Kaito cleared his voice.

"Well I was born in April 5th 1983 in Pikeville Kentucky. I moved to Louisville when I was 6 years old." He explained. "I was into sports like basketball and football but it wasn't until I was 17 when I got into Sports Journalism. I knew I wasn't good enough to play sports but I knew enough to analyze the game so I started class at journalism. I went to college at Western Kentucky University, where I met my wife. We got married May 27th 2006. A year after we graduated. He said. He sighed as he remembers how beautiful his wife was in her wedding dress.

"Uh, anyway." He snaps out of it as he continued. "I have two kids, Both boys. One 10, and the other 5. I worked at WKLV for 11 years. It wasn't until 5 years ago that I was head anchor. Even though I had a good time at my job. I wanted more. I wanted my own TV show so when our president: Mr. Turner,last year gave me an opportunity I couldn't refuse so I accepted and a year later... here I am."

"And we're happy to have you here." Naruko smiled.

"Now, tell us about you. How did you get into Journalism?" Kaito asked. Naruko sighed as she explained her story.

"I was born in October 10th 1983. I lived here in Lexington all my life. I graduated from UK in 2005, married my husband in 2006. That was also the year I worked at WLTV for 10 years. I, too have two children. And they're both the same age as your sons. I was the first female to lead a sports anchor. Then Mr. Turner loved my work so much that he offered me this show and I accepted on the condition that me and my new co-host will do things our own way and he agreed. I just wanna say that I am very excited for this show and hope that we last for as long as ever." Kaito gave a chuckle.

"Well from the week we've known each other, I believe we will last." He said. "Now, that we're the introductions out of the way, let's start by talking Kentucky Football."

"Right." Naruko agreed. "Last season Kentucky had one of if not their best season at 10-3. Even though they lost some players, I still like this team's chance of having another great year."

"Yeah, sure we lost Benny Snell and Josh Allen but with this coaching staff, I think they will have another year at a bowl even though some 'experts...'" He used hand quotation marks. "...Say that we lost so many impact players to warrant a losing season but I believe that's bullcrap."

She agreed as she studied the stats, schedule and player analysis. Once the hour was over, Naruko announces the new segment of the show.

"All right, Callers. Every Monday, we're gonna have a 'Stump the Haruno' quiz game."

"It's a quiz game... but here's the catch." Kaito said. "If you stump Naruko... you could win tickets to a UK game."

"That's right. Now call our number as soon as the quiz show begin... now. Kaito, ask the first question.

"All right... caller Andrew vs. Naruko. Here are the rules. You guess each answer until you get the answer wrong. Once you get an answer right, you get a point. You got it Andrew?"

"Yeah, I got it." Said the person named Andrew.

"All right, Andrew You're on first." He said as he read the card.

"Name the whole roster of the 2012 NCAA Championship Kentucky Wildcat team."

"Anthony Davis." Andrew answered.

"Terrence Jones." Naruko countered.

"Darius Miller." Andrew told him.

"Michael Kidd-Gilchrist."

"Uh.." They heard him pounding on something. The clock was ticking until the buzzer beated. After the segment ended they talked more football, what they do in their daily lives. Once it was 11:59, they completed their final segment.

"Well, that's all the time we have." Naruko announced. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Yeah." Kaito said. "We'll see you again tommorow." The camaras turned off and the two co-stars gave each other a high five.

"And cut!" The director confirmed. "Great show everyone. Not bad for a first try." This brightened both Naruko and Kaito. They turned to each other.

"I had fun." Was all Naruko could say. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, It was a blast." Both Naruko and Kaito grabbed their notes and head on out. An hour later, they called their spouses on their lunch break to have lunch. Even though Kaito's wife Sora works at Destiny Islands grille, they wanted to eat at Outback Steakhouse. Naruko sat beside her husband while Kaito sat with Sora. They were having conversation, laughing at jokes then all of a sudden, Naruko felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a young couple that looks around the age of 25.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but are you Naruko Haruno and Kaito Lockhart. Both of them looked at each in confusion then looks back and nodded. The youn man smiled.

"I just wanna say... I loved your show today. You two were awesome."

"Yeah." The young woman agreed. "I love the way you analyze the game of Football and talk about strategy." Naruko and Kaito smiled. They have a fan.

"And not just us." The man said. "My friends just talked about it earlier. We can't wait for the next show." Naruko and Kaito grinned.

"Well we thank you for that. We hope to stay on for many years to come." The couple nodded and leaves the Restaurant. The two co-hosts looked at each other in pride with their spouses holding their hands.

"Yep... This show is gonna be a hit."

* * *

_**And a hit it was. Sorry it took so long. Just wanted to work on my KH-MCU. I'm not abandoning this series. I'm just focusing on my KH-MCU series right now. PM me for a request. Whether it's friendship, Family or romance Until then enjoy.**_


	5. Sora's Wedding video

A/N_** I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. I have a habit of writing KaitoXSora weddings. I don't know why I love writing them. I just think their love is pure that their marriage should be celebrated. Same goes for NarukoXSakuro. Hope you enjoy it. Ta-ta.**_

* * *

Sora sighed as she was looking for something to watch. 5 minutes ago, her husband Kaito went on a hunting trip with their friend/neighbor Sakuro Haruno. Her kids are spending the weekend at her parents house so she decided to watch a movie. She was looking through some DVDs in the Book shelf. Too bad she has a hard time picking something.

"I love this movie." She said holding Dumb and Dumber. "But I'm in a romantic mood right now." She puts it back then something caught her eye. She pulled a DVD and gasps as soon as she saw the cover.

"I... I thought I lost this." The Video was labled "Best day ever! 5-27-2006." Too be honest, she never seen her wedding video. She got so excited that she rushed down to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. She heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the living room and opens her door, revealing her neighbor/best friend Naruko Haruno, wife of Sakuro.

"Hi, Sora." She greeted.

"Hey there, Naruko. What's up?" She lets Naruko in.

"Well since Sakuro and Kaito are going Hunting trip, I dropped the kids off at my parents. I know you did too so I was wondering if we can hang out."

"Well..." Sora sighed. "I was looking through some movies to watch and I found my wedding video. I was gonna watch it."

"Ooh..." Naruko cooed, she clasped her hands. "Can I watch? I love watching wedding videos." Sora laughed heartily but nodded. She wasn't surprised. After all, Naruko is obsessed with Romantic things Especially friend's weddings.. They both go to the Living room. Sora hands Naruko some popcorn and starts the video.

_The first segment of the video had a montage of the Couple's first three years. Like vacation to Disney World, Celebrating Sora's first cooking job at Uncle's bistro. Family get togethers and last but not least, Kaito proposing to Sora. It was in their trip to Disney world with someone in their Mickey Mouse and Minnie mouse costumes getting excited. The video fades to black then __transitioned __into a dressing room. The video was showing a 19 year old girl holding the camara up front. She was wearing a blue bridesmaids dress that went down her heels. She taps the camera._

_"Hello... Is this thing on?" She asks. "Oh.. the red light is blinking." The girl cleared her voice._

"Roxy never knows how to work a camera. She barely knows how to work on her phone." Naruko giggled as they continued watching

_"Hello, and welcome to Lockhart-Gainsbrough wedding where two cool people are getting married. My older Sister Sora and her soon to be husband Kaito. We are live here in the bride's helping Sora put her dress on. I am here with her best friend Rika." Rika waved to camera while brushing her hair. Our oldest sister Venus is pinning her dress." Venus didn't answer as she was putting on pin while having a bunch of pins on her mouth.  
_

_"Hey, sis. You got any comment on the biggest day of your life?" Roxy asks her sister._

_"Yeah... Get that camera off me. Don't want my face shown till Dad walks me down the aisle."_

_"Ha-ha." She points the camera back at her face. "She's just nervous."_

_"I am not!" Sora yelled off screen. Roxy giggled. "Anyway these two met at school three years ago. They date for 2 months before they realized they loved each other. He proposed to her at Disney world which was fitting since it's the happiest place on Earth. And now... I just wanna say to you both." She said as she cleared her voice._

_"Sora... you're a lucky woman. You have it made. You have a top tier job and you're about to get married to a handsome Sports writer. You're gonna be a great mom, someday too. And Kaito, I couldn't asked for a better brother-in law. You're a good man. You'll be a good husband to my sister." _

_After that, another montage. Only pictures with their parents. The video then cuts to the ceremony. __The wedding ceremony was about to begin. First the groom walked to the aisle. Then the Maid of Honor Rika and the Best Man Ogai(Male Olette) came out first. Followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The bridesmaids were Roxy, Venus, and a woman that looks similar to Sora, only her hair is black._

Naruko turned to her friend in confusion...

"Who is that?"

"Oh... that's my cousin Vanita." Sora answered. "She is my dad's sister's daughter. She's a bitch most of the time but she has a good heart."

"Oh...what do you mean?"

"Well, she used to make fun of Venus when they were younger. Then ever since Vanita met this guy and got married, she soften up."

"Oh..." Naruko responded. "Where is she now?"

"Vanita is married to a guy named Hitoshi, they both have kids and live in Japan. She is an executive for Square Enix. He works at Tokyo Disney world."

Naruko nodded then she turns to the video cuts to the best part of any wedding ceremony.

_The organ starts playing "here comes the bride" March began to play and everyone stands up to see a woman in a beautiful strapless silk gown. Her face was covered in a veil and was walking with a man with brown braided hair, wearing a black tux with a blue tie. The groom smiled at his bride as they approached the aisle. The audience sits down as the priest began to speak._

"Wow..." Naruko cooed. "You look so beautiful." Then the preacher started his sermon.

_"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman away to be married?"_

_"Her mother and I." The man answered. He lets go of his daughter and kisses her cheek to sit with his wife Zakki._

_"Sora... it's hard for me to express just how I feel about you. But, whenever I try to, I just remember the first time we met. It was when we bumped into each other on accident and I knew as soon as I saw your angelic face, that I knew you were the one. As I got to know, I was starting to fall in love with you. And it's more because of your inner beauty more than your outer. You kindness to help others. Your passion for cooking. And the fact you collect Marvel Comic books and a huge Disney nerd." That earned a chuckle from the everyone including Sora who was fighting tears._

_"I promise you on my life that I will take care of you. I will love and cherish you." He put the paper back into his pocket as Sora takes a piece of paper out of her dress pocket and begins to read her vows._

_"Okay, Kai." She said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. It's just ever since I bumped into you that day, my life has gotten better ever since. You have always been there for me when I won the cooking contest. You were there when I have my first chef job._

_ You're the person I'll go to the ends of the worlds for. And I did! Twice! You're my light, the one who always believed in me and pushed towards my dreams. I might have brought you the place you belong, but you helped me become the best version of me. And so... I always want to be together. You and me, Kaito. Two hearts, as one."_

K_aito felt touched. That was the most beautiful thing this... angel ever said to him. It touched the crowd too as they were into tears. The Priest then cleared his voice._

_"All right, now that we got that out of the way...Do you, Sora take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? For the time you have children? Until death do you part?"_

_"I do." Sora said. The King smiled then he turns to Kaito._

_"Do you, Kaito take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For the time you have children? Until death do you part?"_

_"I do." The redhead answered. The king then turned to the little Ring bearer._

_"May we have the rings, please?" Reo hopped in front of the preacher and holds the pillow in front of him. The preacher takes the rings as the little boy runs over to stand beside his father._

_"Kaito, this ring is a symbol of your marriage. I want you to take it and give it to Sora." He gives the ring to Kaito. "Now, I want you to say 'with this ring I thee wed.'"_

_"With this ring, I thee wed." Kaito answered as he puts the ring over her right ring finger. The Priest beamed then he gives Kaito's ring to Sora._

_"Sora, I want you to the same thing. Put this ring in Kaito's finger and say 'With th is ring I thee wed.'"_

_"With this ring, I thee wed." She said then she slides it down on his left ring finger._

_"Now that they've put their rings together. I now pronounce them Husband and wife. Kaito, you may kiss the bride." Kaito pulled Sora's veil and pressed his lips onto hers. The crowd applauded as the couple stopped kissing and bowed to their family and friends. After the couple runs out to the reception the video faded to black before it faded to a country club where the reception took place. They were all eating their meals they served. It wasn't Sora's cooking but it was from her restaurant, paid for by her boss who loved Sora's work so much that he offered to cook for their reception._

_Once they reached the head table as they were calling it they took their seats Sora was sitting on Kaito right side with Rika on her left, followed by Roxy and then Venus while next to Vanita. On Kaito's right is Ogai, his older brother Axel, and Yuffio. Ogai stood up and is holding his microphone._

_"Hello... I am Ogai and I am the best man. I knew Kaito since Middle school and been one of my best friends. We used to do everything together. Play basketball together. watched movies and talked about chicks. Well this chick he married is a good one. When he introduced me to Sora, I knew that she was the one to marry him. He wouldn't stop talking about her." Sora looked at her husband and kissed his cheek. _

_"After he fulfilled his dream of becoming a Sportswriter, Kaito celebrated by taking Sora to Disney World and asking her to marry him. I know because he called me at 3:00 A.M to tell me she said yes and I couldn't sleep that night." The crowd laughed at that. _

_"Anyway... I just wanna say to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart... have a good life together." He said as he raised his glass. Everyone followed and took a sip of their wine. Sora wiped her tears after she took her drink. She then walks up to Ogai and gives the best man a hug. After that, he hands the microphone to the maid of honor Rika._

_"Hello. I'm the matron of Honor. My name is Rika. Sora and I have been best friends since I was 5 and she was 4. I knew ever since she was 8, she wanted to be a cook. I was there when she won her first cooking contest at age 13. After that she went to cooking school. And a few weeks after is when she met the man she married. I was shocked because I never thought she would be the one to date or marry. Then again, neither was I but I met my husband in college so who am I to complain?" That made everyone chuckle as Rika continued her speech._

_"I remember the first time I met Kaito and I told... 'How come you gets the hot guys?' Of course she knew I was joking and I knew that they were made for each other. Sora, I raise my glass to you and hope you two are together forever." Sora sighed and got up and hugged her best friend. She hands the microphone to Sora's young sister._

_"Hello, I am Roxy. I am Sora's youngest sister. I am also her bridesmaid. I am also standing on behalf of Rika, Venus and Vanita. She is a year older than me and I had a boyfriend before her so..." She sticked her tongue at Sora playfully making Sora cover her mouth and laugh. "But anyway when you brought Kaito that one year for Christmas, I knew you would be my brother-in law. Your kindness. The way you look at her. The way they all act lovey dovey. It made sick but I can see that he loves her. I tip my glass to you, sis. I love you." Roxy puts down the microphone and reached the bride who was touched by her sister's speech. Both sisters gave other a tight embrace. _

Naruko sniffed and wiped her tears. That was such a beautiful speech. She wishes she had a sibling like that.

_The next segment is where every single lady was lining up. Sora turns from behind and tosses it over her shoulder. As every one of the single women tried to catch it. Someone's tiny hands caught it like Randy Moss catching a touchdown past. Sora looked over and laughed to see her baby sister the winner. She walks over to her and embraces her. After the toss it was time for the __ first dance between husband and wife. Kaito at Sora smiled at each other and leads her to the dance floor. He pulls her up close, _ _one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. A familiar tune played as they started to slow dance. Sora smiled at the song they picked. It was "If I never knew you from Disney's Pocahontas. Kaito's forehead touched Sora's. _

Naruko pulled out another tissue. and wiped her tears. She then sees another beautiful moment.

_Sora's father Aresis Gainsworth walks to the dance with her wedded daughter. They slow danced while listening to the song "Father and daughter" by Paul Simon. Her mother and his wife watching from a distance holding tears. Aresis twirled his daughter around. The audience cooed on how beautiful this moment was. __ They slowly moved around the floor to the beat of the music. Once the song ended. Sora stood up and kissed his cheek. After that, the video ended by showing Sora and Kaito driving off to their honeymoon. Once that, the video ended._

Sora turned off the video and smiled.

"You know. This is the first time I have ever watched my wedding video. And let me tell you... I'm still in awe on where I am right now. But you know what? I'm glad I bumped into him that day because my life without my husband and children would be empty."

"Amen." Agreed Naruko who finished drying her tears. "If I didn't have Sakuro, Shinra and Hana, my life would suck without them but I feel blessed to have them in my life. Sora, we are the luckiest women ever."

* * *

_**I hope you like this oneshot. I wanted to write this for awhile. I don't know why. PM me if you have some requests. Bye!**_


End file.
